


Peter Parker Can't Keep A Secret

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Face-Fucking, It's not underage okay chill, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Mr Stark finds out Peter is actually Spider-Man because that precious child is an idiot. Mr Stark may or may not be inappropriately turned on by Peter's strength.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for grammatical errors 25/06/19

“Right guys, I want that paper done by Monday!” yelled Mr Stark over the shrill noise of the bell. “I’m giving you the weekend for a reason, please don’t try and do this in one night unless you want caffeine poisoning!”

There was a chuckle from the students in the room, and Mr Stark dismissed them with a wave of his hand and a winning smile that had a good proportion of the students in the room practically swooning.

“Dude?” Ned asked, nudging Peter hard in the ribs. “Dude, Stark is making really heavy eye contact with you right now.”

Peter’s head jerked up from where it had been resting on his desk to find that his chemistry teacher was beckoning him over, an amused look on his face. Peter sighed; he really couldn’t afford another detention.

“Thanks, man,” Peter sighed, clapping Ned on the back. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

Ned nodded and slipped out of the classrom, leaving Peter alone to make his way slowly up to Mr Stark’s desk, where the older man was lounging back in his chair, feet propped up, practically exuding power. Peter unconsciously licked his lips.

“Late night, Mr Parker?” asked Stark with a quirked eyebrow.

“Sorry sir, I promise it won’t happen again.”

Tony scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. “I was a student once too, Peter, of course it’ll happen again. You could probably sleep through all of my classes and still oushine everyone.”

Peter felt his face flush bright red at the praise, even more so when he managed to stammer out some kind of incoherent thanks, and Mr Stark just chuckled fondly at him.  
“Is there something you n-needed, sir?” stuttered Peter, biting his lip nervously.

“You seen that spider kid that’s been swinging around New York lately, Parker?”

Peter felt himself stiffen, and he cursed himself as Mr Stark’s eyes sparkled when his breath hitched in shock.

“I’ve heard of him, sir. I get the impression that he’s a bit of an asshole.”

“Really?” Mr Stark asked wuth faux incredulity. “Funny, I would’ve thought you’d be a big fan of the guy.”

Stark was playing with him, and Peter knew it; he forced himself to get his breathing under control and squared his shoulders slightly, trying to find a modicum of confidence that wouldn’t desert him the second the older man fixed him with that steely gaze.

“What makes you say that, sir?” Peter questioned, his voice coming out evenly, albeit slightly squeaky.

“Well, mixed in with that paper you handed in last week- incredible, by the way, magnificently researched -I found some slightly odd notes.”

“Shit!” Peter sqeaked, feeling all the colour drain out of his face. “I mean, um, well, I was just intrigued by the tensile strength of Spiderman’s web fluid and wanted to see if I could improve it. Totally theoretically.”

Stark huffed out a laugh, and Peter almost fainted at the withering look sent his way.

“Weird how I never mentioned anything about web fluid and yet you knew exactly what I was talking about, hmm? Been worrying about this a lot, Spider-Man?”

Peter felt his knees buckle, and had to grip the edge of Mr Stark’s desk to hold himself up, acutely aware of the way blood thrummed in his ears.

“Hey, come back to me, Parker.”

Suddenly Stark’s hand was on his shoulder, in a gesture designed to be comforting, but instead sent his senses into haywire. The next moment, Peter had his teacher flipped onto the floor, and was sat on his chest, hands wrapped around his throat.

“Jesus fucking Christ, kid!” Stark gasped out as Peter came to his senses and relinquished his grip. “Someone’s been lifting.”

“I’m so sorry, Mr Stark!” Peter gasped, scrambling off him. “I really didn’t mean to -oh my god I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it, kid,” Tony chuckled. “Now you’ve just made me curious. I like a boy that can put up a fight.”


	2. Chapter 2

“M- Mr Stark?” Peter asked, bewildered. “I don’t understand.”

“Oh but I think you do, Mr Parker,” Tony grinned wolfishly. “There’s a key in the upper desk drawer, be a good boy and lock the classroom door, would you?”  
Peter flushed to the tips of his ears, taking in the man who was still sprawled on the floor, looking like sin with his shirt rucked up to show a sliver of his toned stomach, and Peter found himself rushing to obey before he knew what he was doing.

The snick of the lock sent a shiver of anticipation through him, and took a shaky breath to steady himself.

“Come here.”

Tony’s voice was deep, deeper than usual, and gravelly with arousal. It sent a thrill through Peter, and he found his feet obeying before his mind could catch up, approaching the man who’d moved to lounge in his extravagant leather desk chair. About a meter away from his teacher’s spread legs, Peter hesitated, unsure of himself, until Tony patted his thigh and Peter found himself crawling onto the older man’s lap.

“How long have you known?” Peter whispered, breath fanning across Tony’s face. “I never meant it to be that obvious.”

“You’re about as subtle as a punch in the face, sweetheart,” Tony chuckled. “Sucking on the end of your pen with that glazed-over look, I’ve had to hide quite a few inappropriate boners whilst I’ve been teaching you.”

“Sorry, sir,” Peter mumbled. “You’re just, like, really hot, that’s kind of a given, but you’re also really clever and your face kind of lights up when you talk about stuff you like and I guess I kind of get turned on by intelligence and you’re practically a genius, Mr Stark-”

Tony cut Peter off by placing a gentle finger over the boy’s lips, before leaning forward slightly until the pair’s faces were millimetres apart.

“Can I kiss you, Peter?” Tony asked softly, and as soon as the breathy ’yes’ had left the boy’s mouth Tony was pressing forward, against those sinful lips he’d found himself daydreaming about whilst he was supposed to be grading papers.

Peter’s lips moved hesitantly and somewhat messily against his own, clearly inexperienced, but so full of earnest determination that Tony couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue along the seam of Peter’s lips until they parted. A groan rumbled in Tony’s chest as Peter’s hands came up to grip his shoulders, the hard press of his erection obvious against his stomach. Ah, to be young again.

“Is this okay, Peter?” Tony murmured, pulling away from the younger boy. “I might be far gone enough that I want to sleep with my own student, but so help me it’d better be consensual on both sides.”

“More than consensual, sir,” Peter breathed. “I want you, have done since the beginning of the year.”

“Well that’s a comfort,” chuckled Tony, sliding his hand between Peter’s legs. “Fucking hell, you’re so hard.”

“Please, Mr Stark,” Peter whined, bucking up into his teacher’s firm hand. “Ah, please do something.”

“Can I suck you off, Peter?” asked Tony softly, nuzzling against the boy’s neck. “Don’t you want to come down my throat?”

“Oh god,” Peter whimpered. “Yes, sir, please.”

The two rearranged themselves on the chair until Peter was sprawled across the soft leather, pants around his ankles, and Tony was kneeling on the floor in front of him, mouthing across the waistline of his boxers.

“Don’t worry about hurting me, honey, I’ve got a lot of experience,” Tony winked, tugging down Peter’s underwear until they joined his jeans. “Just do what feels good.”

“Ah, okay, thank you sir,” Peter stuttered, broken and choked-off moans falling from his lips as Tony licked around the base of his cock, cleaning up the precome that had spilled down his shaft.

Peter’s cock was hard, in a way that looked almost painful, and Tony couldn’t help but take pity on the boy, wrapping his lips around the swollen head and sinking to the base of his shaft. Peter bucked up in shock, a loud, breathy moan falling from his lips as Tony fought the urge to gag, setting a fast pace as he bobbed his head.

Peter’s hips twitched as he tried not to fuck up into the wet heat of his teacher’s mouth, and when a crack sounded trough the classroom, he realised he’d been gripping the armrests so hard he’d snapped them in two.

Tony pulled off Peter’s hard, weeping dick, jerking him quickly as the boy moaned in shock, precome gushing from his head.

“Did you just break my chair?” Tony panted.

“Sorry -ah, oh god- sorry sir, I didn’t mean to, it just- ah, ah- feels so good.”

“Jesus Christ, that’s hot,” Tony groaned. “Do you wanna fuck my mouth? I feel like you’re not gonna last long, and your strength is really turning me on right now.”

Peter let out a choked sound, but nodded, gripping the back of Tony’s head and pulling on his greying hair, before pushing him back down onto his dick, holding his head steady as he fucked up into Tony’s mouth. Tony groaned, long and low, and the vibrations across Peter’s cock got him exactly where he needed to be.

“Fuck, Mr Stark, sir, I’m gonna come, shit-”

Tony moaned, pushing down further until Peter’s cock was in the back of his throat, revelling in the way Peter’s hand tightened painfully in his hair as he came, thick, hot ropes of come shooting straight down his throat.

Peter’s cock twitched as he rode out the aftershocks, then he loosened his grip on Tony’s hair, leaving the other man free to pull in great gulps of air, lungs burning, tears shining in his eyes.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed, voice coming out rough and heady. “That was amazing.”

“But you- you didn’t come sir,” panted Peter, taking in the sight of his teacher kneeling on the floor, eyes wet with tears and chest heaving. “Can I jerk you off?”

“You can do whatever the hell you want to me, kid,” Tony chuckled. “But I’m old, and my knees are fucking killing me. I suggest we wait until such a time as we have access to a bed, preferably somewhere you can pin me down and have your wicked way with me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Right, skedaddle, you lot!” called Mr Stark as the bell rung. “Have a good weekend!”

There were resounding calls off ‘Bye, Mr Stark’ and ‘Have a good weekend!’ accompanied by pulling up skirts that were already too short and batting eyelashes coated with mascara. Mr Stark chuckled fondly, waving them out of the room until only Peter was left, sitting at his desk with an excited smile on his face. 

“Mr Parker,” Tony grinned. “Need a ride?”

The older man had grabbed his bag and was swinging a set of car keys round his finger, smirking at Peter playfully as the boy fought the urge to swoon. A full week after what Peter was now referring to as ‘The Blowjob Incident’, he’d managed to convince May that he was working on a group project at Ned’s and had gained himself a night with Mr Stark. 

“Yes please, sir,” Peter grinned. “That’d be great.”

“C’mon, then,” said Tony. “Follow me, kiddo.”

Peter grabbed his rucksack and followed Mr Stark out of the classroom to they reached the door to the staff car park, which by this point on a Friday was mostly empty, save for the few teachers that stayed behind to do extra tuition. Tony was headed towards a particularly flashy Tesla parked on the far side, and Peter rolled his eyes as Tony clicked the keys and the doors opened by themselves. 

“You like?” grinned Tony, gesturing to the car. “I’ve made some improvements, of course, but the Musk dude really is a genius.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Peter marvelled, trailing his fingers over the hood. “Really, really gorgeous.”

“What, me or the car?”

“Both. Though one of them has had me hard all day and it’s not the car.”

Tony groaned at Peter’s words, bracing himself on the door frame of the car as he took a breath. 

“Get in,” he said finally. “The windows are tinted and I _really_ want to make out with you right now.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter chuckled, sliding into the car and shutting the door behind him. 

He turned, and Tony’s hands were on his shoulders, pulling him in to press their lips together, Peter letting out a whine at the rough press of their mouths. 

“I need you to get us somewhere with a bed _right now_ ,” Peter instructed. “Because in case you hadn’t noticed you’re _really_ hot and if I could be inside you as soon as humanly possible, that’d be great.”

Tony had visibly paled, and Peter smirked to himself, internally incredibly proud that his limited teenage knowledge of seduction had visibly shaken his older, experienced teacher. Without a word, Tony was taking a steadying breath and starting the car, pulling out of the school grounds faster than was probably legal. 

Peter spent the remainder of the short car journey rubbing a hand up and down the inside of his teacher’s thigh. There was one instance where Tony tried to move it, but Peter held fast, and Tony groaned at the grip on his leg. 

“Fuck, that’ll bruise,” he breathed. “That’s so fucking hot.”

By the time they pulled up outside of Tony’s (very picturesque, very expensive-looking) house, both men were so needy that they wasted no time in getting inside. As soon as the door was closed, Peter had Tony pushed up against the hard, unforgiving wood, hands pinned above his head in a grip the older man couldn’t break out of, crushing their mouths together in a hot, needy kiss. Peter whined as Tony’s tongue pushed inside of his mouth, teeth grazing his swollen lips, and before he knew it the boy was canting his hips against Tony’s, breathing needy whimpers into his teacher’s mouth. 

“C’mon kid,” Tony complained breathily. “I want you inside me before you come.”

 **** ****“Unlike you-” Peter groaned, punctuating his words with a harsh roll of his hips. “-I’m good for more than one. Teenage libido. Spidey stuff. So - _ah_ \- I need to take the edge off now if - _shit_ -  you want me in you eventually, cause otherwise I get overstimulated and - _fuck_ \- can’t come.”

“You sound like you speak from experience,” Tony murmured playfully, rolling his hips enough to give Peter the friction he needed. “Had some fun before, have you? C’mon, just let me-”

“Since the bite, my senses are like, insane, which makes me horny all the time,” Peter said, ending his sentence with a long groan as Tony wriggled out of Peter’s grasp and wormed his hand in between their bodies to cup Peter’s crotch. “Needed the outlet.”

“Fuck, you look so innocent,” Tony breathed, pupils blown wide with lust. “All big brown eyes and sucking on pens, you knew exactly what you were doing, didn’t you? Bet you’ve worked you way round half the fucking school.”

“I got what I needed,” Peter snarked, rutting up into Tony’s hand, his movements becoming steadily more frantic. “You’d be surprised how easily you can get a footballer to bend over for it.”

“You’re so dirty, holy shit,” Tony gasped, gripping Peter harder through the rough material of his jeans. “Fuck I can’t wait to have this inside of me, come on Petey, give it to me, come for me babe-”

Tony was interrupted by Peter’s high, breathy whine as he came in his jeans, head tipped back as he rode it out. Tony growled low in his chest as the heat coming from Peter’s crotch spread, and he couldn’t resist attaching his lip’s to the boy’s soft skin, sucking a dark mark just below his collar bone. 

“Mr - _ah_ \- Mr Stark, someone’s gonna see,” Peter breathed, making no attempt to move away. “Oh god.”

“I hope they see, kid,” Tony chuckled darkly. “It’ll be great fun watching you try and come up with an excuse.”

“Get me to a bed,” Peter groaned. “Right now.”

“Up the stairs, first room on your right,” Tony said, reattaching his mouth to the column of Peter’s neck. 

Peter slotted his hands under Tony’s thighs, feeling along the thick muscle before he hoisted the man up, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. Tony steadied his hands on Peter’s shoulders, letting out a grunt at the display of strength as Peter started climbing the stairs. 

Pushing open Tony’s bedroom door, Peter grinned at the enormous bed in the centre of the room, and wasted no time tossing Tony into the middle of it, giggling as the man bounced on the soft mattress. Tony propped himself up on his elbows, regarding Peter with a devilish grin, chest heaving. 

“You ready to get in me, kid?” Tony asked, with a raised eyebrow. “Because I’m _so_ ready.”

“Yeah, fuck,” Peter nodded, stripping off his shirt, before scrambling to straddle the older man. “You’re wearing _way_ too many clothes, Mr Stark.”

Before Tony could say anything, Peter had ripped his shirt in two, revealing the man’s tanned, toned, chest that made Peter practically salivate. 

“Jesus fucking Christ that was so hot,” Tony breathed, tugging Peter down into a hot, sloppy, kiss. “Get the fuck on with it, Parker, because I swear I’m gonna blow.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter nodded, hands moving to the buckle of Tony’s jeans, undoing it with deft fingers, tugging his jeans and boxers down in one motion, leaving Tony to kick them off as the boy wrapped a hand around his teacher’s cock. “Jeez, you’re huge, Mr Stark.”

“You sure know how to flatter a man, kid,” Tony groaned, thrusting up slightly into Peter’s grasp. “Lube in the drawer.”

Peter nodded, reaching over to pull it out, quickly slicking up his fingers as he kept stroking Tony’s shaft. 

“Good?”

“Better than,” Tony nodded. “Get on with it.”

Peter chuckled, before reaching to stroke gently over Tony’s hole, feeling the muscle quiver as he pushed the tips of two slender fingers inside. He watched carefully as Tony relaxed before pushing in further, until he’d made it up to the knuckle, not moving, just rubbing gently, looking for-

“Fuck, _shit_ , right there, Parker, _god_.”

Well, that.

Peter thrust his fingers a few times, enjoying the flush that travelled up Tony’s chest, the way his plush lips opened in a silent moan in such a way that Peter couldn’t resist leaning down to press a wet kiss to Tony’s mouth. 

“Get in me, kid because I swear to _fuck_ -”

“Yeah, yeah, on it, sir,” Peter panted, withdrawing his fingers and sliding his jeans down his long legs, before sliding on a condom. 

He paused just before he pushed in, grabbing Tony’s wrists and pinning them above his head, noting the way the older man’s cock twitched with excitement. Peter smirked at Tony's resounding moan, before guiding his dripping cock to Tony’s hole, pushing until the head pushed past the tight ring of muscle, taking Peter’s breath away. Tony wriggled impatiently under him. 

“Give it to me, kid, come on,” Tony groaned. “Believe me, I can take it.”

“Yes, Mr Stark,” Peter breathed, before pushing in in one stroke, brushing right up against Tony’s prostate. “Oh _fuck_ , sir, you feel so good!”

“Good boy, such a good boy,” Tony soothed, head thrown back, heaving chest glistening with sweat. “Now you’d better fuck me to within an inch of my life, or I’ll-”

Peter cut Tony’s rambling off with a hard thrust, causing the older man to moan, the stretch and the burn feeling incredible. Peter pulled out again then pushed back in quickly, wasting no time in setting up a fast pace that had both of them gasping for breath as Peter kept Tony’s hands trapped above his head. 

“Fuck, Mr Stark, you feel _amazing_ ,” Peter groaned. “I’m not gonna last, oh my _god_.”

“The object of my - _shit-_ actual fantasies is drilling me harder than I’ve ever been fucked in my life,” Tony gasped, muscles twitching with the effort of trying to break free of Peter’s grip. “Kid, fuck, jerk me off, _please_.”

“Gladly, sir,” Peter chuckled breathlessly, before reaching a hand down to stroke Tony’s shaft, swiping his thumb through the precome beading at the head, causing the older man to whine needily, grinding his hips up to meet Peter’s thrusts. Peter leant down to press his lips to Tony’s, letting the man thrust his tongue into Peter’s lax mouth as the boy’s hand worked his cock. 

“C’mon, kid, give it to me,” Tony hissed. “You feel so good, _shit_.”

Peter whimpered, thrusting hard, nailing Tony’s prostate as he kept stroking his cock. Suddenly there was a crack, as the frame of the bed fractured from the force of Peter’s thrusts, and Tony moaned, coming all over Peter’s fist, back arching with pleasure. Peter came soon after, hips stuttering as Tony’s twitching hole milked his cock, vision whiting out as his head feel to Tony’s heaving chest. 

“Fucking hell, kid,” Tony chuckled eventually. “I just got the best fuck of my life from an eighteen-year-old. Shit.”

“That was incredible,” Peter panted. “You’re so hot, Mr Stark.”

“Could say the same about you kid,” Tony smiled, running his fingers gently through Peter’s hair. “We’ll deal with clean up later. Sleep.”


End file.
